A Cat's Contentment
by Aldara-Nerita
Summary: It's the small things that remind us we can accomplish great things.


This story is written with loving thoughts for my close friend, Megan, of whom turned 22 years old this November 2012. Thanks for being my friend in all things nerdy (and in things not-so-nerdy as well), including that memorable evening when we stayed up late to watch the English midnight finale of Code Geass while living in different states, only to immediately call each other to discuss it afterward. And just to list a few more: thanks for sharing with me my first manga, for recording IGPX for me when I was unable to while it was broadcasting, for having hour-long conversations about Naruto in the car while driving to family vacation at Bad Axe Lake, for listening to me explain the backstory of Final Fantasy VII for a good three hours just so you would somewhat understand Advent Children, for being Sailor Moon so I wouldn't be a lonely Sailor Jupiter, for fangirling about Hikaru Hitachin while I fangirl about Suzaku Kururugi, and for not skewering me with a sharp object for the greater good of the world. You're the best, and it's good to know that however old we get, we'll always be able to nerd out together.

Happy Birthday, Megan!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Code Geass except my own characters and interpretations. The original story is owned by Sunrise, with the english adaptation licensed by Bandai Entertainment. Please support the official release by visiting our heroes online!

**Spoiler Alert**: This short story alludes to the conclusion of Code Geass. If you don't know the end of the series, well then what the heck are you doing reading this? Go finish the anime, silly! It's awesome!

* * *

A Cat's Contentment

"_A long time ago, Nunnally, Suzaku, and I talked about something. We wondered what happiness would look like if we could give it a physical form. If I'm not mistaken, I think it was Suzaku who said that the shape of happiness might resemble glass. His reasoning made sense. He said that even though you don't usually notice it, it's still definitely there. You merely have to change your point of view slightly. And then that glass will sparkle when it reflects the light..."_

-Lelouch, Code Geass R2, episode 7

The sun filtered in through the grand windows, the golden light fanning inward to spread out along the carpet and chairs, casting a gentle hue all around the room. The windows must have been 10 feet tall at least, with heavy, violet curtains hanging on either side. It had been amusing to watch the maids struggle to pull them shut one evening recently when a particularly violent thunderstorm had frightened some visiting children, but after the battle to open them once again, they hadn't been touched.

All the better for me, I suppose. After all, it presented the perfect spot for my afternoon sun bath.

From my spot, I can survey all around the luxuries of the living quarters that created one of the main rooms used by the Viceroy, Nunnally vi Britannia, and her subjects. They come in here quite often for discussion and talk of all sorts of serious topics, but on occasion people gather for nothing but tea and stories.

On one side was a tall bookcase filled with a respectable collection of atlases, reference books, dictionaries, encyclopedias, political histories, and a few select novels. In front of that stood a lush velvet couch, with pillows on either side that were larger than me. They were thick, soft, and trimmed with gold threads and tassels at each corner (of which I've only been caught playing with once). Companion chairs with high, stiff backs and low foot stools stood on either side to complete the seating arrangements. Beside one of the tall chairs was a small side table that was crowned with a wooden board stained with an alternating block pattern. Upon the blocks were carved figurines representing characters for a game called chess. The set had never been used, as far as I'm aware, but Nunnally had sometimes fingered the pieces quietly to herself when alone. Well, not entirely alone, for I of course was with her.

Off in the corner near the window was an empty area, only filled with a few wooden chairs and a single stand with a folding top. As a result of a suggestion by one of the Viceroy's former classmates, this area had been reserved for a small group of string and reed musicians to sometimes come in and play. Since that arrangement, it had become practically a weekly occurrence, and even I enjoyed their sounds while perched upon the bookcase across the room.

The deep fireplace on the far side of the room stood cold and empty for now, but in the winter times it would become a roaring pile of light and warmth. It was during those bleak months that I chose to stray from my favorite spot, out in the open, to cuddle near the wisps and tongues of flame that bathed the living room with comforting colors of orange and red.

Outside, I could hear faint chirps and twitters of songbirds, and higher up, my acute ears caught the honks of geese calling to one another as they soared through the abyss above. I cracked open one eye, seeing my paws stretched out in front of me as I lay on my side, attempting to expose as much surface area as possible to the sun for my bath. I gently twitched the tip of my tail and sighed in contentment.

Yes, it really was wonderful here. And for all the places I've seen in these past few years, I finally feel solid in location. During those previous months, I could sense those changes around me. They were always sprinting up, even if the people around me failed to notice them coming. Perhaps it was just a feline-thing, or maybe they were so caught up in their own agendas of today that tomorrow was too far ahead in time to even bother giving consideration to. Whatever the case, I always anticipated that motion to come.

But now? Now, I finally am at peace. What a wonderful feeling.

I wish I could tell you my name, but I honestly can't remember it. I was once a stray, you know, and although I recall my identity to be sweet and sincere, I can't summon from my blurry kitten memories what my mother crooned while surrounded by brothers and sisters. But here, the people call me "Arthur".

One time Nunnally told me of a great ruler once named that as she read from a thick text. Now that the world was visibly open to her, she found herself reading and reading long into the evenings when she finally had time. Arthur, she said to me, was a king of incredible legend and influence, so much so that people spoke of him today that barely even knew his tale. But how grand it was! Really, if only I could dive into that bookshelf and learn about the world, I imagine it is utterly fascinating.

But alas, I am a cat. Therefore, I can only watch and listen and learn from there. Thankfully, many things are discussed in this very room, so the doings of the immediate world are no mystery to me. And also, as a cat, I have plenty of time to reflect on things that have passed.

The tall, bronze colored doors that led into this chamber of chairs, couches, books, music, and sunshine rumbled and began to swing inward. I pulled my conscience out of its deep slumber to sit up and see who would enter. With the click of heels and a brisk pace, I knew who it was before she came around the door.

"Arthur," Sayoko called gently. "Are you in here?"

I pulled my legs underneath and got up, taking my liberty to stretch deeply as she spotted me in the center of where the sunlight touched. I heard her chuckle, and her knee length skirt swished and swirled as she walked towards me. In her fingers was a small, gray-blue dish, similar in color to my own fur. I believe that is why Nunnally had picked it for me. Hanging over her arm was a bundle of tan and black fabric.

"I figured you would be here," the maid said as she squatted down to my level. I peered up at her, tilting my head in anticipation. Surely she wasn't expecting me to do anything for my meal, right?

But she didn't state any request, instead reaching forward to press her palm between my ears. She was always so gentle, I could hardly sometimes believe that this women was a trained fighter and defender. I had seen her move before. She could be very deadly.

But now, I think she enjoyed choosing this lifestyle, to be primarily a caretaker. Although Nunnally now had overtaken the curse that previously prevented her to open her eyes, her legs would never miraculously move on their own. She was forever restricted and dependent on others.

But Nunnally wasn't unhappy. And Sayoko? I saw her smile regularly now.

With enough patience and a cute head tilt, I finally was victorious in getting my dinner. She set it down before me, a perfect portion of diced tuna and chicken bits, cooked and glazed just for me. My whiskers quivered just a bit, and Sayoko laughed. She then pulled out the fabric laying over her left arm, letting it hang from her fingers in presentation to me. I lifted up my gaze from the bowl to look at it and was mildly amused at what it was revealed to be.

It was the female's school uniform from the place of earlier days. The uniform that all those people once wore together, when I first met them all. The jacket was perfectly pressed and cleaned; I could smell faint bits of laundry detergent and the crisp crackle of spray to make it stiff. And the black skirt was soft and silky, free of any signs of use such as sitting and fingers rubbing.

"I found it crumpled and forgotten amongst a pile of old things. I don't know exactly who it belonged to. Perhaps it was to be Nunnally's once she got older. Still, it brings back memories, doesn't it? I'll have to share it with her sometime, when her spirits are higher," she finished quietly.

I gazed at her, not quite sure what to make of her expression. The last time I had been in that place was many months ago. Already the sky was becoming grayer with the arrival of another cold season. What was that place called? Oh yes, Ashford Academy. That was it. My first home. I dropped my gaze in thought, coming again to my bowl.

"Enjoy, little king," Sayoko said before heading out to further duties. I watched her go, pondering.

Suddenly a tickle in my nose brought me back to my senses, and a brisk cat-sneeze cleared my head. Shaking my whiskers, I decided that now was not the time to muse. It was time to eat, of course. I would allow myself time to think after my stomach was satisfied.

As a proper king, I never leave my bowl partially full. When all was cleaned and appreciated, I returned to my spot in the sunlight provided through the tall windows. The sill was just a short jump up, and it was wide enough to accommodate two of me walking side by side. So with a quick hop, I landed silently and peered down into the courtyard and lawn two stories below.

I was looking towards the inner workings of the building arrangements, where grasses and gardens had been dispersed around stone pathways. A bubbling pond, complete with a blossoming fountain, glistened to the side a bit, accompanied by benches and a small round table with four lounge chairs. Grand oaks and maples cast gigantic shadows across the grasses, providing housing for the songbirds that danced and twittered among their hundreds of branches.

It was an arrangement not all that different from the courtyards and pathways that Ashford Academy had been. As far as I knew, the school still existed, educating and housing children as they pursued dreams and ambitions that I hardly saw necessary. But still, it held value to them, and it was something that Nunnally secretly missed. She had once expressed a longing to return only to me, but then quickly took it back, countering her selfish wish with the need to be here. She wasn't a student, after all. She was a Viceroy, a leader. Just like she depended on others, so too did others depend on her.

But I remember she was very sad that night, and even my purrs couldn't stop her tears for some time.

I watched a particularly colorful bird from a distance, my keen eyes catching its jittery movements as my mind ventured towards the past. I then realized that I somewhat missed that place myself and all the people in it. In the very least, they were an interesting bunch of characters.

The first one that came to mind was a girl by the name of Milly. I had never particularly bonded with her, but I had found her fascinating. A blonde princess of sorts, she seemed to be elevated higher on the hierarchy than many others. But even with the placement of leadership, however she got to that place to begin with, I never did see her retract any kindness. She had been loud, obnoxious, and the center of attention, but at the same time she held charisma, bravery, generosity, and a personal strength I usually didn't see in the other girls. And her laugh was rather pleasant too.

But even with all that, and surrounded by more friendships than a cat could possibly learn to count, I still noticed that she often watched others with a deep longing. There was something inside that she desperately wanted, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Whatever her dream, I hope she ended up finding it.

A young man by the name of Rivalz probably hoped that he could bring her that dream, but I could hardly believe that to be a possibility. After all, she was quite the specimen. Even a cat needs to admit that, and besides his voice making my ears itch, he didn't seem particularly capable of himself. But he was sincere and honest among the best of them.

One person that especially looked up to the blonde was another girl. Everyone called her Shirley, and she was a strange bundle. I couldn't quite figure her out, even for someone as perceptive as myself. At times, she was a bundle of light, a beautiful girl with a voice filled with cheer and bubbles of laughter. But there were plenty of moments when she was deep in thought or lost in sadness and worry. If anything, she was inconsistent, on this never ending personal search for something to answer all her questions.

To be honest, I would have purposely avoided her at all costs due to her unpredictability. But one trait made me change my mind about her completely. It was her pure sweetness that remained constant no matter what occasion. For the most part, we didn't connect or communicate, but when I found her alone in the student council room or among the building, she would smile and pet me sweetly. She pampered me at those times when no one else was looking. And it was during these times she would tell me secrets, things that she never confided in anyone else.

"You know, Arthur?" she once spoke softly while rubbing my ears in that certain spot that only she managed to discover. "I think I need to admit to myself that I'm in love. I really am. I'm in love with someone, and I can't seem to figure out why." She then laughed, sitting back on her heels to tell me all about this special person.

"He can be utterly cruel, and yet incredibly kind. He's downright mysterious, but I want to just understand him better. And to be completely honest, he's really not all that extraordinary. But I think he's simply amazing."

She then had put a finger in front of her lips, winking at me.

"But it's a secret, so don't go and tell anyone okay? Everybody already teases me about it, but I'll eventually say it myself. Until then, I'm counting on you."

It didn't take much observation or investigation to figure out the identity of this special someone in her life. Even with her desire for it to be a secret, once again her inconsistent nature revealed it to anyone willing to watch except, amusingly, to the young man that turned out to be so significant.

He was called Lelouch, and just like Shirley had admitted to me, he was nothing all that extraordinary. Actually, he was seldom interesting at all except for the fact that he was more lost in thought than even a cat. So much so, that he failed to see the kindness nearly boiling over in wanting to be given to him.

The one person that he did respond to was his younger sister, Nunnally. She had been that one being that seemed to guide his soul. And throughout my times at the school, he was in and out like a passing wind from one thing to the next. It was hard to learn anything about him.

But then like I had mentioned earlier, things rapidly changed, and battles of immense consequence ensued. It was then that I moved around again many, many times before finding myself in the halls of this Lelouch Lamperouge once again. Those final months I spent alongside this mysterious man, I discovered him to be actually somewhat engrossing. In the very least, he had a determination admirable to that of a lion.

He even had a lioness to stand beside him. I remember lounging in the same room, watching the beautiful glutton of a woman enjoy a peace she must have felt she completely deserved. Besides filling that boy's room with the aroma of fried cheese and bread on numerous occasions, she took well effort to expanding her ownership wherever she pleased.

But even so, in between her devilish auras and surveying the kingdom like any noble would from her seat, she walked and spoke with a wisdom that no one else possessed. She had a knowledge of things and of people that made her strange in every possible way. But it was an elegant and stunning strangeness that gave her tremendous beauty. And when she wanted to be secretive, she was unreadable, even by me. A perfect queen.

And therefore, although he wore a crown for a brief amount of time, Lelouch perhaps was worthy of being placed among the greatest of kings.

Well, maybe not as high as King Arthur of legend, but close.

And Kallen? She was a mystery all her own, a world of opposites that hid herself with walls constructed of lies and false personas. At first I didn't really know why, but I started to piece puzzles together in my mind as I watched, perched upon the top of my several story cathouse in the corner of the council room.

No matter how thick her walls of deceit became, I always saw through them. People seem to be easily distracted or immensely focused on things directly in front of them. No other human would detect her other nature. Even so, with her prowess in acting, I noticed the glow in her eyes. It was a fierce source of light from deep within. It was a desire to be herself when she couldn't, and the time did finally come when I saw her as she really was. She was strength, courage, and incredible hope bundled together inside one human being. They were so tightly strung, that often times it seemed those characteristics would break her. But she never did give up. Her ambition is what guaranteed her survival. It is for that one reason that I have no doubt she is well this afternoon.

My ears itched a bit, and after attacking the source with a vigorous paw, I bound from the sill to seek out new areas of the household. It had been peaceful long enough in this room of stories, music, tea, and discussion. Perhaps the study? Would people be in there? How about the balcony on the east side? I could watch from upon there, viewing nobles and diplomats and politicians alike as they entered. No matter how many times a single person entered this building, he or she always looked around twice before opening the door. They knew, just as well as I did, that they were being watched We all were these days, but I didn't fear the guardian. In fact, I found him quite curious. But those reasonings are for later.

Enough of Ashford Academy. As I passed the couch and tables, I glanced up to see the chess set. The white rook and bishop were closest to the edge, leering over the precipice of the board as if to see if they could safely jump down away from the battlefield. Their color made me pause, my mind jumping to another being of the past.

Suzaku Kururugi. Now _there_ was a real curiosity. I found him the most interesting, and therefore as any cat would, I gave him the most trouble.

I admit this openly. How else was I supposed to analyze his character? From the moment I first met him accompanying that lovely woman of pure heart and voice, I knew he was different. However, to what level of difference I couldn't quite spot from just looking at him. Besides the fact that he was of separate blood from all the other students I became exposed to, there was something of significant value I couldn't locate simply with my eyes. I had to test him and explore a bit more.

And what did I ascertain? Patience of more stamina than any other I've ever encountered. Sincerity as clear as the water bubbling from the fountains outside. Integrity that could wear down the very cement walls that hold this building up. An exhausting personal quest for happiness. And an inner turmoil that roared and raged bigger than any thunderstorm to ever hit the Tokyo Settlement. He was a boiling pot of extremes that would eventually consume him, and he wasn't even aware of all those dangerous things and the immense strength he had hidden inside. It was the others, particularly that first lovely girl I spotted him with, that were able to see these things he was so blind to.

I initially didn't like him at all, because I could sense those conflicting traits within him. But at his core was indiscriminating kindness and an incredible desire to overcome his fears. I watched as he battled conflict after conflict, facing love and loss and sadness that would shatter most fighters into pieces. And that inner storm raged with a terrible hatred and horror that threatened to break forth at any moment.

But no matter how many times I tested him, pestered him, and challenged him, he never faltered in his values or beliefs. Something kept him together, and there came a moment where I felt I finally understood him a bit better. When he stood out before danger that frightful evening of the first Black Rebellion, to protect students and others with us at Ashford Academy, I decided then and there that he was of proper character to defend our friends. To present this, I protected him. And upon his return from whatever battle he raced towards, I became an ever watchful attendant. I would see to it that his determination would take him as far as he needed to go.

I would have watched the chess pieces for a good long time, waiting to see if they would either spring to life and fight one another, or simply succumb to gravity's calling and fall towards the floor, if not the room's grand doors had shifted and moaned again as they were opened.

I half expected Sayoko to be returning to retrieve my now empty dish, but instead it was someone else completely. And she had visitors.

The familiar hum of her motorized wheelchair gave away her identity before I could even see her from around the gigantic couch. Alongside that noise were the padded footsteps of thick-soled boots and the shuffle of fabrics.

"It's important that we address these issues immediately, Viceroy," a masculine voice pressed urgently. I came trotting around the legs of the chairs to spot Nunnally being trailed by two tall gentlemen of opulent dress. Sayoko was also with them, standing quietly just outside the doors in her ever watchful stance.

I had seen the men before. They were part of the team of diplomats working on re-establishing the country of Japan, and they were primarily in charge of communications and negotiations between a variety of sources. Through my ears, I've heard them discuss the roles of absolutely everybody within the country, from the homeless to the wealthy, from Japanese to Britannian, and even how to include and address children's schools, hospitals, and the media to encourage a positive growth and rule.

"Yes, I know," Nunnally said softly. Her feathery voice seemed so small in comparison to the man's. It seemed to me that they had been discussing this topic of urgency already for a while as they came down the hallways of the mansion.

"But if we suppress them in any violent way, then we'll only echo the failed methods we've tried in the past," she added, lifting her head up with worry.

"We understand your concern," the second man spoke up, his dark eyes and hair giving a softer expression than his counterpart. "However, if we allow these renegades to continue practicing their 'freedom of speech' as they so call it in these methods, then anger and resentment will follow. And that will only lead to uncontrollable violence. They must be silenced immediately to prevent further distress."

"It's only been several months, but already we have seen a tremendous fall in crime as a whole," the first man continued, clearing his throat harshly. When he was composed again afterward, he continued with a gesture towards the window. "Still, hatred exists in plenty, and many do not agree with each other on appropriate standings and methods of communication. It is out duty to properly show what is right and what is wrong, at least in the beginning of this country's recovery. These brief sparks of rebellion that occur out in the masses are dangerous and have the potential to lead into a fire we can't control."

Nunnally sighed, lowering her eyes to her hands in her lap.

"There are still people out there," she said mostly to herself, "that refuse to believe we can get along."

"In many cases, Viceroy," the dark haired man said gently, "it isn't the Britannian's doing the plundering and murdering. Some Japanese hold leftover anger that will take more time than we should allow to cool."

"It is imperative that we engage this behavior. Let us organize a troop whose sole purpose is to seek out these renegades and quench their fires." The first man stated. There was a pause afterward that apparently was supposed to be filled with Nunnally's agreement, but when nothing came, I saw the man's brow twitch with annoyance. This question of his had come up before, and he must have been getting the same answer each time.

Finally, Nunnally looked at them, each one at a time. Her violet eyes were absolutely stunning, seemingly a little big for her petite face. Like pools, I remember seeing my own reflection in them while lying on her lap once. You could look down and down and down into them, never reaching the bottom. But hidden deep inside were all her thoughts and secrets, things that she never was able to express because of her years of being unable to see. I wondered what the men saw in them currently.

"Please allow me to ruminate about this for a bit."

"But Viceroy," the first man began, stepping forward.

"That is enough," Nunnally said sternly. The man stopped, dropping his arms in defeat. Sayoko hadn't moved, but was watching with an empty expression.

"Give me some time to consider the consequences and any other possibilities. I need to confer in my own resources before I give my allowances. But thank-you for your suggestions."

Although tiny in posture, Nunnally had grown in voice and command these past few months. She had pretty much been forced to by circumstances, and I suppressed a cat grin as this tiny girl, bound by her own disability to a wheelchair, stared down the two diplomats.

The second man sighed, rubbing his chin as he smiled.

"Of course, Viceroy. We'll give you the evening to discuss. We'll be on our way."

The first man opened his mouth, almost as if to interrupt or express disagreement, but nothing ever did come out. Finally, we a sweep of a hand through his own hair, he gave a curt bow to the girl and pivoted towards the door.

Sayoko nodded farewell as they passed her, offering a small smile to Nunnally as she now sat by herself in the great room.

"You are doing your best," the maid said. Nunnally inhaled, surprised. She hadn't even asked anything, but Sayoko must have read her expression clearly. The maid placed her hand on her heart, bowed from the waist, and then went to close the doors.

I sat beside the couch, tail twitching, watching as Nunnally sat quietly. She stared at her hands, as if wishing that something miraculously would appear in her fingers. A book, a key, a letter...anything that would give her answers to the complications that were occurring.

She had been trying hard. Staying up late studying about history and politics. Talking with all these adults day in and day out. Writing letters and policies. Going out in the open, sometimes being praised, other times being scolded, scorned, or jeered at. Being verbally abused. Trying to be a leader, but being dependent on people like the diplomats to guide her. It was mentally exhausting and stressful, and even from my distance I could see the aches and restlessness in those violet pools.

I often wondered if she wished to just be a normal kid, attending school and studying things like algebra, chemistry, natural history, ecology...and here she was trying to put back a nation together like a puzzle with a few key pieces missing. But as a cat...well, my resources for fixing such things are rather limited.

"Lelouch..."

The name made my ears perk up, my whiskers twitching. Nunnally locked her fingers together, squeezing her hands. I noticed them trembling.

"Lelouch," she said softly again. "I need you. I don't know what to do."

She sniffed slightly, and though her back was to me, I watched as she pulled a hand up to press against her face. "You'd know exactly what to say to people. You'd be able to figure all this stuff out. I'm trying my best, but I just...I just..." She let her hands slip down to her lap again, and her voice shook.

"I miss you so much, Lelouch."

The moment between her sigh and the back door opening seemed to stretch on for a long time. Of course, I wasn't surprised in the least when the other entrance unlocked. I had sensed him there for quite a while, but the conversation of the diplomats and Nunnally were of more interest to me. But when the coast was clear, the back door opened, and the guardian himself entered.

Nunnally, however, did not have the senses of a cat, and gasped aloud when Zero came into view. She hastily brushed her bangs away from her face, clearing her throat in embarrassment, but the cloaked figure merely strolled easily in, as if he was just coming in from an afternoon walk.

"Welcome back," Nunnally said, putting a smile on. "I assume everything went well?"

"Yes, Viceroy," he said. "The local riot that we had heard rumors about turned out to be true. But they were easily controlled and the Japanese gang subdued. Just a bunch of rowdy teenagers wanting to make a scene. Any possible casualties were avoided."

Zero's voice echoed slightly within the helmet, distorting it's original source with just enough alteration that no one had been able to figure out his newest identity. There had been rumors and guesses, but no one had dared step up to his face and demand him to reveal his name. And if anyone had tried to forcefully remove the mask, well, that person had obviously failed miserably. The former Zero that everyone knew had a talent unmatched in mental statistics, strategy, and leadership. This new Zero was more of a physical guardian from the shadows. In fact, I had heard few suggestions from him in regards to the new legislation and government of Japan. On occasion he offered his views and thoughts, and when he did, people listened.

But overall, everyone silently knew and understood that Zero now stood mostly as a symbol. Wherever he appeared, both fear and hope sprouted. Fear within those that teased to cause trouble and still held distaste against their neighbors. Hope for those that struggled day to day to renew their homes and lifestyles, and to find their families.

And whenever Nunnally left the safety of the Tokyo Settlement, there he was flanking her perfectly. And although they worked together as a team, Nunnally never, ever asked his name. Either she didn't feel it appropriate, or she chose to not know. Whatever her true reasoning, the masked man in the least brought her confidence whenever he stood beside her. And that's all she could really ask for during these current times.

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear," Nunnally said.

"But things have not been at rest up north, further away from our reaches down here," Zero continued strictly. Nunnally sat up a little higher, listening. "If I may suggest we cast a travel party up north to survey some of the building and infrastructure. It may do the public good to see their leaders at work."

Nunnally thought about this, calculating in her head the schedule she currently had.

"Yes," she said at length. "I do agree. We can tour the area and get some needed updates in person. We should go as well," she added.

Zero nodded, the light from outside reflecting off his helmet.

"As you wish, Viceroy."

"It has been brought to my attention that military action is being needed on occasion to subdue recent altercations out in the streets," Nunnally then continued, folding her hands. "Some large groups are forming that may cause additional trouble in areas where Japanese and Britannians cross paths. Although this is mostly a current problem in heavily populated areas, it is important to prevent the motion of these actions drifting into the rural regions."

"I agree," Zero stated.

"It has been proposed to create a small militia solely dedicated to seeking out extremists and rebel alliances to exterminate them. What are your thoughts on this?"

The man stood for a second, head turning as if to look outside. Then he spoke.

"Creating a group whose to purposely commit violence in order to prevent violence seems to contradict what we hold valuable. Even terrorists who pursue acts while viewing their own intentions as 'good' can claim their actions to be justified." The mask turned back towards Nunnally. "It may not reflect the ideals we wish to project."

I watched in silence, sitting and tucked quietly next to one of the tall, stiff chairs as the two conversed. Nunnally sighed deeply.

"And," Zero continued after a moment's pause. "It seems that your heart is against that kind of idea."

Nunnally looked up, slightly surprised by his comment. Then she smiled, exhaling with a small laugh.

"I suppose my opinion is quite obvious, isn't it?"

"They will respect your beliefs."

"Yes, but it may not solve the problem."

"There are other methods, Viceroy. We may not just see them immediately when we look for them. Current matters can be handled better than those further ahead."

Nunnally smiled, blinking her eyes.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. We'll travel north first. Perhaps something will come to mind as we move, or our comrades up there can share their own ideas and suggestions. This may ultimately affect them too."

"Whatever you wish," Zero said, giving a slight bow. "And all other aspects are doing well?" he added as he stood straight.

"As far as I'm aware," Nunnally said as she placed her hand on the controls of her chair. She pivoted the machine, looking towards the sun that began to darken in the slightest as late afternoon moved in.

"That's not what I was referring to," Zero said. Nunnally turned her head in question, but the masked man simply extended out his arm from between the folds of his cape. Opening a gloved palm, he gestured to indicate he was directing the question to her.

"I meant about yourself, Viceroy Nunnally. Are you well?" The man spoke with slight, though still audible, concern. The girl looked at him almost in awe, as if not quite sure what to take of the question. I flapped an ear in interest, tilting my head similarly to how she held hers. It was the first time I had ever heard such a question come from the guardian.

When she didn't answer right away, Zero spoke again to break the silence.

"You seem very tired," he stated simply, dropping his arm. Nunnally placed a hand near her mouth, almost shyly.

"A bit," she admitted. "I haven't been sleeping very well recently, but I'm all right. Really." She looked out the window, honestly smiling now. "I'm just missing a few specific people very much."

Zero moved, walking closer to her to join in looking out the window. I found this change of behavior slightly odd. Zero had rarely been reminiscent, but perhaps he was acting like this to bring Nunnally some small comfort. I had always assumed the man cared for her welfare. Why else would he tirelessly guard and follow her, assisting her where he could, directing the man Schneizel in her stead, and leading police and rescue operations when not beside her?

"It isn't a sin to give oneself a break," he commented. "Perhaps a visit to Ashford Academy before heading up north is in order. You have some classmates currently attending there, correct?"

Nunnally chuckled, brushing some loose strands of hair behind an ear.

"I'll think about it. Thank-you."

A bird flew by the window, its frantic flight pattern casting a sudden shadow across the lush carpet. In an instant, it was gone, and the blue sky and golden light lay undisturbed once more.

"I have to keep going though," she continued. "I have to be strong, or at least make people believe I am strong. Because just like you said about up north, if citizens see leaders out there, then they will believe. They'll be inspired. I'm not the least bit brave, but I have to keep trying." She looked down at her legs, pressing flat the fabric of her skirt with a solemn observation that I had seen multiple times in the past.

"Because if someone like me can make it," she said softly. "Then they may believe more in themselves. That is something I know I can at least do."

The two stood in silence for a few moments, and I watched intently, still as a statue. Only the tip of my tail twitched, but I was too engrossed to notice that I was the sole thing in the room creating movement. Zero said nothing to her, but stood immobile as stone. I wondered...what was he thinking now? Oh, I would give up several bowls of glazed tuna to know his thoughts!

Finally, Nunnally shifted as she placed a hand back again on her chair's mechanical controls.

"I should continue on. My next appointment is coming up shortly, and it's best I'm not late. Good afternoon, Zero."

And with that, she offered a smile before turning her chair towards the door that she had earlier entered through. As she approached it, the door seemingly creaked by itself and swung outward. I spotted Sayoko on the other side, pushing the door open for her.

Punctual as usual. That lady never ceased to amuse me.

The masked man stood in silence as she left, pivoting to turn and watch her go. His cape fluttered as his arms dropped to his sides, and he was left to be alone in the room. Well, almost alone. I was there too, of course.

I sat completely still, my tail not twitching whatsoever now. And I waited. I wanted to see what he would do next. Because something was familiar, and yet something was amiss. I had my suspicions, but I had to wait.

Only my eyes blinked when he spoke again.

"You're wrong about yourself, Nunnally," he said. "You are the bravest of us all."

His shoulders then lifted with a large sigh. Reaching out from underneath his cape, his arms came up towards his head. With a sudden click and the sound of rushing air, the helmet began to fold upward from behind.

I was instantly on my feet, frozen. I refused to allow my eyes to blink, for fear I may miss this chance. Now I would know for sure!

The gloved hands pulled back, and from underneath the shade of metal came a tangle of brown hair. He positioned the mask in between his waist and arm as his right hand stayed up towards his face, pulling away the cloth veil that further altered the sound when he spoke.

I already had my answer, but when he shook his head and opened his eyes to reveal the unique emerald gaze that belonged to him, there was no doubt by any means. I swished my tail once in a giant arch, but otherwise I held to the shadows. I couldn't move quite yet.

Suzaku Kururugi was very much alive. He stood before me, staring out after where the young lady had just left in her wheelchair, holding his mask and letting the air finally touch his face.

"You are out there in the flesh, in front of all to see and hear every move you make. Every sentence you form. While I..." he paused, smirking as his gaze lowered to the ground. "I hide behind a persona that wasn't even originally my own. That can hardly be called bravery."

He pulled the mask out again, viewing the front for a while with a deep frown in his face. Instead of standing tall and stately when in full cover, now he allowed his shoulders to slump. His expression darkened into shadow and sadness. From my perspective, he seemed to age right before me in those moments, and it seemed that he was incredibly tired. Perhaps not a physical exhaustion, but something else that couldn't be seen from the outside. Or so I perceived.

"Sometimes I wish you were here too," he spoke to the mask. "This is more of a challenge than I had anticipated. I could use some advice on occasion," he admitted. He looked back up towards the door, a small smile appearing on his lips. His shoulders lifted a bit.

"Those eyes still get to me, and her method of thinking continues to amaze me. She's definitely your sister. I'm not as good at this kind of stuff, but she'll make it work; she'll make people believe."

And with a sudden movement, he walked over to the gigantic couch of which I was so quietly perched near. He apparently did not spot me, so I pulled back to vanish behind its back. Dashing around to the other side, I spotted him as he tossed the helmet on the seat temporarily and took a rest beside it. Placing his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward to press his palms against his forehead. Closing his green eyes, his shoulders rose and fell with several deep breaths.

This was my chance. I couldn't miss such an opportunity.

Leaping deftly upward onto the couch's arm, I trotted onto the velvet body, passed the black helmet, and walked right up to him. Without touching him, I simply stood and watched. He was so absorbed in his own world, he didn't even feel my light footsteps. That wouldn't do.

So I did what any cat would. I commanded him to pay attention to me with an utterly adorable meow.

I must have shocked him slightly, because his head snapped to his left in an instant, his hands jerking sideways in surprise as he inhaled sharply. When his eyes finally found me gazing up at him, myself presenting the best cat grin I could muster, his lips parted in question.

We entered a staring contest that lasted several moments, but cats always win such things. He finally blinked.

"A...Arthur?" he asked incredulously. I answered with a tilt of my head. If the spot surrounding my eye didn't give it away, would a bite to his wrist remind him of who I was?

But that wasn't necessary, because something clicked inside. I saw the light of recognition come into his eyes, and he smiled.

"Arthur, it IS you! I can't believe it!"

With that happy exclamation, I invited myself onto his lap, walking underneath his arm as he put a slight protest to the invasion of his personal space. But even so, after I had settled as best I could against the rough fabric that comprised Zero's image, I felt a bare hand place itself along my back. He had removed his gloves and set them aside as well, allowing his fingers to sink into my fur.

It had been many months since the ending of the tyranny of Emperor Lelouch, and longer still since the valiant fall of his mighty Knight of Zero. But during that entire time, he had been here. During this whole escapade of triumph, tragedy, struggle, fear, joy, betrayal, hatred, and hope...he had been beside Nunnally through all of it.

I think I understood a little more now. And within those moments of my contentment, I began to purr, much to his surprise.

"I missed you too," he said softly, stroking my shoulders gently. I would have continued sitting there, my front legs tucked underneath my belly and eyes tightly shut, if not a droplet had fallen on my whisker. Startled, I shook my head and gave a brief sneeze, wrinkling my nose in response to the interruption.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My fault," he laughed. When I looked up, I could only stare as I witnessed tears streaming down his cheeks. He was smiling and weeping simultaneously.

"I guess you just remind me of some days long gone. Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are," he said, rubbing my ears affectionately.

"I suppose," he said after a minute, "I'm missing some specific people too."

I understood that there was little I could do for him in the long run. Unfortunately, I am but a cat. But for that moment? Well, I mentally canceled my usual late afternoon patrol of the gardens.

Readjusting myself slightly, I pulled my tail tightly against my hind legs, just the tip moving in a steady motion, as my chest vibrated with my breath. We sat there together for a while, myself in the lap of the deceased Suzaku Kururugi, the lone mask of Zero and the discarded gloves sitting just a couple feet away. For how long I honestly can't remember, but I do recall the shadows creeping along the floor as the sun's motion continued.

It had been some time since I had purred continuously quite like that. I'm not quite sure if I was proud of the fact that my intuitions proved correct, or if I was simply happy. Whatever the case, I felt that I could have remained in that position for a long, long while. I looked back up at him to confirm if he felt the same way.

_I knew it was you. I knew it was you all along._

End


End file.
